The Slut and the Falcon
by Unicornsandadventures
Summary: What happens after they drive away from Patrick and Sam's house


*A side note: This was not written by just me but my friend QueenAnneMagic as well, and you should read her stories as well, she is a magnificent writer and I lover her oodles

While the sun set, Patrick carried Sams' heavy books and furniture to the pickup truck while _The Smiths_ played in the car stereo. Not just any song, Asleep. They hugged their friends and kissed their parents goodbye, buckled up and went straight for Penn state. The drive was long and tedious, since Sam was driving with her older brother screeching to one of the songs on the mix tape, and that's definitely not an easy reality to drive through. Sam was also very upset over leaving Charlie, since although they have just met, it felt like they have known each other forever. Pictures were playing in her head of the night before, and all of the sudden they stopped and pulled over to the curb.

"Hey, I know you're upset about Craig and Charlie, but as your older, and awesomer brother, I think that this is now a time to forget about all of this and just start fresh", said Patrick, serious, more serious than he has been since the brad incident.

Sam teared up and the car was suddenly silent. No more music playing.

"I understand that you want me to give this up, but do you think that I can possibly love Charlie?"

"Well, I am the master of good looks but I know squat about love...anymore that is"

"You really loved brad, didn't you?"

"I thought I did, but he was such a jerk around his friends, he even let his douche minions call me _Nothing_"

"It was to protect himself from his family. Don't you understand? He wouldn't be alive to do half of the things he did with you if his family and friends knew"

"Touche." He paused. "But it still hurts, after all I did for him"

A pause of silence, almost like the earth was taking a deep breath.

"Hey patrick?"

"Yes sam?"

"You're not okay with me being with charlie, are you?"

"Well," He grimaced."It's not that, it's just that we both want what's best for you and moving on is what it is"

Silence filled the car apart from the engine, which rumbled as the car moved on. They were both quiet for almost the whole car ride, until patrick spoke up again.

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"I miss Brad."

"I know."

The rest of the ride, every mile was filled with tears as they reached their destination. Their final parting of ways since their parents have been together. Trying to hold back tears, Patrick helped her move in to her dorm for the summer. Every step they took,they knew that leaving one another was hard.

"Promise you will call!" shouted Patrick.

"Call you what?" Sam jested

"On the phone, Samantha!"

"Patrick, you know how much I hate that!"

"Fine, SAM! Mom and Dad want to hear from you when you are all settled in".

"I will miss you so much!"

"And I, you!"

The hugged tightly and parted ways. After the first two weeks of the program, Sam felt like she was in another late night after classes, Sam received a phone call.

"Sam?"

"Charlie? What are you doing calling so late? How are you?"

"Not good sam, listen, I'm in the hospital"

"God Charlie! what happened?"

"My aunt Helen, it's all of my fault".

"What?"

"I told you that we have such a similar story" Charlie explained the whole story of what happened, including what his Aunt Helen did to him.

"Charlie! I'm coming right away! Don't worry"

"It's super important that you don't miss your classes" Said charlie lovingly, trying to calm down frantic Sam.

"When I get home we will visit you", she said reassuringly with a pleased smile on her face. as she stroked her hair back, she paused, and spoke with her eyes filling with tears,

"Charlie, I love you"

"I love you too. Hopefully when you come home, I will be out of the hospital. I have had my good days and my bad days here. My number of bad days needs to decrease. But seriously, don't worry about me, I'll be waiting for my smart girlfriend when she comes home." He winked, expecting her to see him do so. He grimaced in humiliation but she had seen him in a very vulnerable position in the past.

"Anyways how's patrick, still healing?"

"Oh yeah" she said

"It will take time, all of us need time to heal. We all have our bruises and we need to refrain from pouring salt into our wounds"

"Have you written a story about us yet?"

"Kind of, diary entries mostly on the typewriter. They let me keep it in my hospital room so I can free write whatever whenever. Its actually quite therapeutic"

"I am glad" she said smugly.

"I miss you, my time is up on the phone, I got to go. See you soon!"

"Yes! See you soon!"

" I love you, Bye".

"Bye".

She hanged up and sighs and dialed Patricks' number

"DUDE PICK UP THE FUCKING PHONE!" Whispered Sam, to herself. To her dismay, she got his voicemail.

"Hey...um...its me. I need to talk to you. I just got off the phone with Charlie and he is not doing well. He is in the hospital. Just call me back when you get the chance. Bye" She fretted, she hung up swiftly and turned on Charlie's mixtape that he gave her.


End file.
